Jasmine
by Airerediel
Summary: The dark tale of Ginny Weasly's relationship with Draco Malfoy, and the extents to which she went to leave him. -=chapter 3=-
1. Sickness

****

Jasmine

Courtesy of Airerédiel

__ ****

Disclaimer: Airerédiel **owns** nothing, she **claims** nothing. Everything** seen here** [excusing **the plot** and **the dialogue**] is the **property** of **J.K.Rowling**. Airerédiel **owns** little **more** than the **aged** **laptop** she **uses** to **produce** this **poor** **excuse** of a **story**, and her **cat**. You **can't** have her **cat**, but she'd be more than **willing** to **give** **up** the **laptop** for **whatever** **computer** you are using to **read** this. 

****

Chapter 1 - Sickness

**

It was a sickness, really. 

Draco Malfoy had Ginny pressed wantonly up against a wall in dungeon six, twirling a lock of her strawberry hair between two pale fingers.

Ginny watched the scene before her with bemused eyes. As a matter of fact the scene wasn't really before her; it was around her. _But,_ Ginny reasoned _this was her inner monologue; she could think whatever she damned well liked_. 

Draco was becoming impatient at his partner's incoherence. Not that he was going to show it, as par section 39 of the Malfoy family code.

__

" A Malfoy shalt not show thy impatience with thy lover, if thy lover do dawdle " 

Draco's hand snaked further up her skirt, threatening to slip inside the expensive underwear he had bought Ginny in Hogsmede. Contrary to her gushing praises for this, it had been a completely self-centred action. There was something about designer thongs that made them more alluring than any of the other minuscule scraps of material that one could buy.

Ginny's concentration on her inner turmoil was slipping away with the sight of the sensuous blond who was currently fondling her thigh suggestively. 

Draco, on the other hand, was taking pleasure in Ginny's jolt back to the here-and-now as his talented fingers entered her underwear and started to move expertly across her sensitive patches. Every gasp, every whimper of surprise and passion Draco monitored closely, so he could gauge everything about his partner. 

Ginny bucked her hips slightly, trying to make Draco speed up his torturous pace. "You like that?" he murmured softly, so she could barely hear. 

Ginny gritted her teeth as the pace quickened. With each stroke of his slender fingers, a shot of pleasure so strong it was painful shot up her spine. Ginny hated this this control. This emotionless void. 

But soon, her mind had lost all chord of coherent thought and a simple phrase was coursing through her veins along with the unbearable passion her quarry was causing her. 

__

I hate you.

I Hate You

I HATE YOU!

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

With that final thought, the waves of her orgasm crashed over her body, leaving her mind blank and fresh as it had begun. Ginny collapsed back onto the wall, panting.

Draco moved from her, across the dully-lit dungeon and out the door. With a final glance backward he allowed it to clang shut behind him. Now, like the hundreds of times before, Ginny was alone in the dungeons, thong around her knees, obsidian robes cast carelessly aside on the floor. She gathered up the garments that were black as the thoughts that haunted her, Then she lay back down on the floor of her private hell, and did _not_ cry.

**__**

Notes:

Inner Monologue oh, I do adore this term. Sorry for putting it in, the word was in my head the day I wrote this.

****

The Malfoy Family Code I would tell you whose property this idea is, but I don't know. I've seen it in quite a few fics, so I'm assuming, however selfishly, that it is the property of general HP ficdom. 

****

The "R" rating I would've rated this chapter low NC-17 had fanfiction.net not removed that category. I'm usually cautious with ratings, rating stories higher than they really are so as not to offend people.

**__**

WAIT!

Airerédiel **loves** reviews, and **will** cherish **all** of her **reviewers** for the **rest** **of** **their** **days**. Airerédiel **encourages** people to **review** **for** **her**, because she is **more** **than** **willing** to do **the** **same** for **them**. 


	2. Ashen

****

Jasmine

CourtesyofAirerédiel

**** __

Disclaimer: Airerédiel **owns** nothing, she **claims** nothing. Everything **seen** here [**excusing** the plot and the dialogue] is the **property** of J.K.Rowling. Airerédiel **owns** little **more** than the **aged** **laptop** she **uses** to produce this **poor** **excuse** of a **story**, and **her** **cat**. You **can't** have **her** **cat**, but **she'd** be **more** than **willing** to **give** **up** the **laptop** for **whatever** **computer** you are **using** to **read** **this**. 

****

Chapter 2 - Ashen

**

That night in the common room Ginny felt shifty and exposed, as if someone had put an invisible spotlight on her. People's eyes kept darting to her and away again, with guilty looks on their faces. How could they know? Was she so easy to read?

__

No, Ginny reasoned, _Draco won't tell, and I can't._

Dennis Creevy glanced at her, then back to his brother, Colin, and burst into silent giggles. A sullen-faced first year kept glancing at her furtively, as if she was about to drop dead or disappear into thin air.

Just when Ginny thought she was about to explode, or at least check the back of her robes for "kick me" notes

"Ginny! You look terrible!" it was Lavender Brown, a sixth year who had previously been huddled in the corner with Parvarti Patil, doing god-knows-what. She, it seemed, had been one of Ginny's many watchers. 

"Thanks a lot Lavender!" Ginny mumbled, crimson with embarrassment.

Lavender looked impatient and flicked her hand, as if to cast away her previous remark. "Not like that, Ginny. You're all pale, and" her eyes grew wide and Ginny sighed inwardly. " Let's give you a tarot reading! We can find the route of your troubles!" _Of course_, Ginny mused grimly, _lavender would want to solve all my problems with divination_. _Should have seen it coming. _

"Thanks but, no thanks. You already did my reading last week. I'd better go, and and study." Ginny stuttered, red faced. Then she had no choice but to collect her bag and climb through the portrait to head for the library. 

However, Ginny had no intentions of going to the library. She dawdled around the portrait for a while, then took a detour through a hanging tapestry of "_Hogwarts 1218"_ into a hall of doors.

She was halfway through the hall, humming and dragging her bag, when a figure barged out of a room and knocked her off her feet. For a moment, they stared at each other, both equally amazed at their opposite's presence. Harry however, was quicker. 

"Ginny! What _are_ you doing here?" The look on his face was so comical, that Ginny would have laughed, had there not been so much weighing down her conscience. 

"I could ask you the same," she retorted, allowing a smile to curl around her lips. They smiled at each other for a while, and then

"Virginia Weasly, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Draco's amused voice curled around the corner of an open door. Ginny stiffened instantly, he had insisted on calling her Virginia ever since they were first together. She winced inwardly at the turn of phrase. "Together" implied that they had a bond that they were close. Ginny had never been further from Draco than she was now, even in the '_potter lover'_ days.

Harry was watching Ginny very closely, as if he was figuring out something. She returned his inquisitive looks with a blank one. 

"She was just coming to my study for tea, Malfoy" Harry replied curtly, all the while smiling warmly at Ginny. She blushed a brilliant scarlet hue and looked away. 

"Very well, Potter" Draco paused, laughing softly. " _Weasly_"

Ginny felt her eyes narrow instinctively. Harry grabbed her hand and led her into his study, allowing the door to click shut behind him.

**

****

Responses!

CrazyGirl47

Thanks. Here's some more:)

****

Frostyangels

Most of this is going on in Ginny's mind in the first chapter, but later chapters have less of Ginny's thoughts. Use HTML to get italics and other goodies Microsoft word won't let you have. 

****

Eclipse2003

Nope, he didn't rape her. This plot is a lot more about internal struggle. Yeah, cliché I know. *Blushes* thanks. 

****

Neni **Potter **

:) Thank you! 

****

Linda 

Teaser? I guess it was. This chapter will have more of the story in it. Hope you enjoy.

****

Coolgirlchic16

Ooh, sorry. Chapter three will have more history in it, but I just couldn't fit it in chapter two. 

****

Twisted-monster

Thankies!

****

AndromacheCassandra

I wrote this story basically because Ginny/Malfoy in head-over-heels-love without them being adults is very improbable. Ginny/Lucious? Oh dear god!

****

Starlitangel64

Thanks. Your review made me smile. 

****

Razzberry

Yay! My first reviewer! Thanks! I am continuing!

****

Thanks everyone for reviewing, and please do so again! Reviews not also make me write faster, they make me smile! Hey, I'll probably return the favour!

Love from Airerédiel

__

xxoo


	3. I'd rather not

****

Jasmine

Courtesy of Airerédiel

__ ****

Disclaimer: Airerédiel **owns** nothing, she **claims** nothing. Everything** seen here** [excusing **the plot** and **the dialogue**] is the **property** of **J.K.Rowling**. Airerédiel **owns** little **more** than the **aged** **laptop** she **uses** to **produce** this **poor** **excuse** of a **story**, and her **cat**. You **can't** have her **cat**, but she'd be more than **willing** to **give** **up** the **laptop** for **whatever** **computer** you are using to **read** this. 

****

Chapter 3 - I'd rather not

**

Harry's study was a complete shock to Ginny's system after the blankness of the outside corridor. It was painted a violent crimson with gold streaks that shimmered through it every few seconds. Harry's desk was of fine mahogany with golden clawed feet, and it was almost as wide as it was long, with papers spread over every inch. The chair behind it was high-backed red leather, and the two in front were of golden wicker with thick, gold arms.

Against one wall there were glass brackets that held various trophies, shining in gold and silver. Even the carpet was of a yellow-gold hue.

Ginny laughed. "Gryffindor to the end, Harry?" 

Harry smiled coyly. "Actually, this was Percy's study. No-one else wanted to be _this_ patriotic" 

Ginny screwed up her face. "Percy? I thought he would have gone for _regulation white_" 

They both laughed softly. "It's not _that _bad" Harry mused, flicking his wand to tone down the garish colour scheme. 

Suddenly, Harry became serious. He pulled up a chair and motioned for Ginny to do the same. 

"The reason," Harry paused for a second, staring off into space. "I was leaving my study just then, was that I wanted to talk to you. I reckon... Something's up Ginny, and I want to know what it is." Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry ploughed on, oblivious to Ginny who was gaping like a goldfish. "You're like a little sister to me and if anyone is hurting you Well, you know that if you told Ron, he'd" - Harry made a violent gesture in mid-air - "AndI'm not sure that's what you want to happen." 

"I'd rather not talk about it," She said thickly, blinking back the tears that she didn't know she had. Harry smiled sadly, and moved to pick her up. 

"Is it Ok?" He asked. Ginny nodded stiffly, and Harry picked up her prone figure and layed her down on his lap on the red leather chair. From there, he put his arms around her and continued scribbling down things on the potions essay he had been working on. 

Ginny subconsciously snuggled into his chest, flat and toned from six years of quidditch practice, rising and falling with each calm breath. She didn't know how long she lay there, curled up like a big cat on Harry's lap, enjoying the warm feeling of his arms tightly around her in a protective embrace. 

The hours seemed to tick by, and Harry finished his potions essay. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Ginny, he pulled out some spare paper and scribbled down some random musings. Six came and went, then seven, eight and nine. 

There was a knock on the door. Harry supposed that it would be a teacher, telling him off for keeping Ginny up so late. "Come in" 

It was Malfoy. His blue eyes contracted at the sight of Ginny, lying carelessly asleep on Harry's lap. 

"I'm here to talk to Virginia Weasly" he sneered in a snobbish overtone, as if he wouldn't voluntarily come into Harry's study to talk to its owner. "About her entry to restricted premises." 

Harry smiled politely at his glowering adversary. "I think I'll deal with Ginny's trespass." 

Malfoy glared harder at him. " I think _I_ am the prefectual amenities manager, Potter" 

Harry sighed, then glared at his quarry. "Fine, fine" He shook Ginny softly and her eyes opened slightly. "Ginny, Malfoy wants to talk to you" 

Ginny was so surprised she slid off Harry's lap and onto the floor with a thump. Reddening with her clumsiness, she picked herself up of the floor. 

"MMalfoy. Rright." She stuttered, drowsy from sleep and worried all the same. Malfoy ushered her through the entrance then shot Harry one final, piercing glare and snapped the door shut behind him.

**

**__**

NOTE:

The Prefectual Amenities Managerhmmm, here's the mangled English again. Let's just say, each prefect has a certain job within the running of the castle. 

****

FluffinessArgh! Sorry, a big fluffy cloud descended on me and it wouldn't leave! Blame my muse, Twinkie. 

**__**

RESPONSES!

Starlitangel64

Thankyou! :) Here's another chapter to keep you happy

****

The **Treacle** **Tart**

I didn't realise that your profile had that quote, but, cool. Yeah well, Ginny is quite stuffed, isn't she? Well, thanks for the review!

****

RenDeviL

Thanks! I try my best to be original. 

****

allie 

I am am am!

****

ZSlyth

Yeah, Ron likes hurting Draco, doesn't he? I have nothing against Draco, I just like to make him evil. 

****

Razzberry

:) *grins maniacally* that's really nice of you! 

****

Kitten 

I like to keep it interesting. Thankies. 

****

Neni 

I did a chapter that was all about history, but it seemed out of place. It explains everything, but for your benefit, I'll explain. All the prefects get private rooms to study in, as well as private bedrooms.

Ginny is only paranoid, no-one knows of her relationship with Malfoy (yet) and she's not technically sleeping with him (yet). You'll see. Thnx for reviewing. 

****

cosmoz 

Hmm... I called it jasmine after the last line of the last chapter, so that'll remain unclear for a little while. 

Why did it all start? That's a mystery too. I like being mysterious, but I'm not very good at it, and unanswered questions are probably annoying to my readership. For that, I'm sorry.

****

coolgirlchic16

We'll just have to find out, yeah? 

|

|

|

Thanks for reading another chapter, and please leave a review. 

xxoo

__

Airerédiel


End file.
